In a cold, dark, Tuesday night
by TrojanWalker
Summary: Two girls will come together to have an unexpected experience...[Lemon & GirlxGirl content. R & R please


In a cold dark, Tuesday night, I sit in my couch watching television in a red shirt & panties, waiting for my friend Mylissa to come over. Her house is being remodeled, so I said she could stay over at my place.

I couldn't pay attention to the program I'm watching because there is something else in my mind: My relationship with Mylissa. For some time I've been feeling attracted to her. I don't know why. I don't like other girls. Maybe it's because we have so much in common: We both like the same food, the same clothes, the same activities, we're both 18. Or maybe it's because of how she looks. Her black hair in a double ponytail is so cute. Her is just adorable. Her skin is so soft & silky & I like the skin tone. Her breasts look so firm. Her thighs are so sexy when she walks. Don't get me started about her butt.

Whatever the reason, I seem to have a crush on her. But I don't think it'll work out. As far as I know, she's not a lesbian. If I tell her, she'll freak out & that will ruin our friendship. Or maybe she'll enjoy the fact of having me as a lover. Anything is possible, friends become lovers all the time. Either way, sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell her.

I hear the doorbell ringing. I look outside to see who it is. It's Mylissa. I open the door to let her in.

"Hey Mylissa." I say

"HI, Ashley."

"Welcome to my home." As she walks in, I decide I'm going to tell her tonight, but I going to have to think of a creative way to do it...

Later that night, we're both sitting on my couch watching a movie. Mylissa is wearing a blue pajama top with red panties. I have the urge to tell her right now, but I hold it in. I told myself to wait 'till the next commercial to spill it out. When the movie does cme to a commercial, I gather all my courage to say, "Mylissa I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok" I turn off the television & face her,

"It's about us. Do you have 'feelings' for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you ever consider being with me or kissing me or anything?"

Mylissa chuckled a bit a said , "No"

I wasn't surprised, "Not even a little bit?"

She shrugged & rolled her eyes as a way of saying 'maybe'. Then I gently grab her face & pull it towards mine as I lean foward. We kiss passionately with me still holding her head. I break the kiss & asked, "How was that?"

"Well, I guess I liked it."

"You know, for a long tie I've been kind of...attracted to you." Mylissa looked surprised & a little puzzled, "It's a secret I've had with me for a long time." One of Mylissa's legs was to the side of me. I pulled her other leg up & leyed it across my thigh. "Don't be afraid, no one's going to walk in. We're all alone." As I spoke, I rubbed my hand against her thigh, gracing her sexual area. "& since we're alone, there's something else I've been hoping to do..."

Mylissa knows she's in for it. I can tell. I pull her panties down just enough to reveal her clit. I slowly lower my head between her legs & begin sucking. Mylissa lets out small pants. She doesn't protest at all. Her pants soon turn into small moans. I stop before she reached her climax. I move my head back up to hers & kiss her once more. Mylissa is starting to pick up the pace, as she slightly pulls down my panties & starts to finger me. I let out moans & fall back onto the couch. Unlike myself, she doesn't stop until she feels the liquid warth on her arm from my Orgasm. She pulls her finger out & licks it clean. When I catch my breath, I sit up & proceed to lift up her shirt.

She had nothing under her pajama top, as her bare breasts are in my full sight.I had Mylissa laying on the couch as I sat on her, kneading her breasts & squeezing her nipples between my fingers. I layed on her & positioned my head between her breasts, where I licked & sucked them all over. Mylissa moaned quitly through it. Mylissa sat up & slowly took off my shirt. My pale breasts hanged & wobbled in front of her. She grabbed ahold of them with both hands & massaged them thoroughly. I grab her breasts & lean in for a kiss. We fall back with me on top of Mylissa, holding onto eachother's breasts.

After a while, I ended the kiss & pulled Mylissa up. Then I went over & sat behind her with her waist between my legs. I put one hand over her right breast, where I began to knead it, & used the finger on the other hand to go inside her clit. Mylissa moans loudly & screams a bit at the double pleasure. I stop again right before she cums & go back in front of her. I lean in to kiss her neck while my hands klench her butt. This time, Mylissa breaks the kiss & lays me down. She grabs me by the ankles holds up my feet to her face. Then she begins to lick the soles of my feet, & in between my toes. This arouses me & I enjoy the moment.

Mylissa lays my feet back down & slowly moves her head in between my legs, licking the side of my left thigh as she gets closer to my clit. When she reaches it, she lets out her tounge & tickles it. I'm no where near my orgasm, so I giggle as I enjoy the feeling. Then she starts to shove her tounge as far is it can go into me. It has a hard feeling on me, as I moan & pant. She moves her tounge in & out, faster & faster. I can feel my time coming, "Oh, yes...yesss...yess!" I yell out at the pleasure & intensity, "Faster Mylissa...faster!". I let out a loud moan right before my Ogasm. Mylissa stops right before it comes & lays back on the couch.

"Now it's your turn." Mylissa said, playfully. I take har invitation & move my head between her legs. I suck hard on her clit, & in between I lick the surface. I can tell by her loud moans that everytime I lick the clit, she feels like she's going to Orgasm. I go back after some time & look into her eyes. We both know what happens next. I give her another kiss, & pushed her back laying on the couch with me on top of her. Our clits are positioned so that they're kissing eachother, making us even hornier. I move up & down Mylissa's body quickly while our clits are together. After some time, I can feel the climax coming. So can Mylissa. We kiss deeply before we screame loudly into each other as we cum into one another. We go into one final kiss before we dress, & get prepared to sleep.

In the morning, Mylissa told me the house isn't going to be done for another week.

"So I guess we're together for a while then." She said."

"Yeah..." I replied. Then we slowly move in to kiss. We make out for a while in the kitchen before we come out. As we walk away, I slap her butt & look back at her. She jumps in surprise & giggles.I do to.

"Hey, Ashley." She calls out, "Same time tonight?"

I know what she's talking about, "Sure. Couch or bed?"

"Bed, there's more room." & we both walk away, anticipating the time of last night.

**The End**

Well, how did you like it? It's my first time at something like this. All thanks to some blurb on website That I got the Idea for this.


End file.
